


Babysitting

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, daddy!klaine, kind of?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After looking after Rachel and Jesse's kids for an evening, Kurt and Blaine start talking about their own family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

They flopped onto the sofa, Blaine’s head on Kurt’s lap.

“I hate them.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do. They’re evil. Evil little gremlins. We’re never doing this again.”

“Yes we are. I promised next Thursday.”

“Then I’m bringing chloroform.”

“I’m disappointed in your lack of imagination. You could at least bake sleeping pills into a batch of cookies.”

“No. Bad kids don’t get cookies. Rule number one.”

“That’s why I’m the nice uncle. Come on, you had them eating out of your hand.”

“Yeah, it only took two hours of chaos first, and screaming and running and story after story after story-”

“You love story time. What’s this really about?”

“I just told you.”

“Blaine.”

“I can’t. She’s your best friend.”

“You’re my best friend. Talk to me.”

“It’s just that smug look she gets. When they get home and see their precious little angels all sleepy and cute and quiet, and she just smiles as if they’re always like that, and if we ever say one bad thing about them- I mean, she won’t say anything any more, not after everything, but she’ll be thinking it-”

“Blaine-”

“ _It’s different when they’re yours. You don’t understand because you don’t have any._ Right, because it’s not like I spend every day looking after four-year-olds or anything.” Kurt slid his hand over Blaine’s stomach, and Blaine automatically tangled their fingers together. “It sucks, Kurt. It sucks that they didn’t even have to try. I don’t want to hate them for it, because they’re our friends and it’s not their fault that we- but I do. A quick fumble on the couch during the nine o’clock news and they get everything we want, no filling out forms or jumping through hoops or spending every penny they have just to be disappointed again. It’s not fair.”

“I know, honey.”

They weren’t crying. Their throats were sore and their stomachs were full of that dull, heavy ache again, but they’d cried too many times now. They were just so tired of being upset.

“And it bugs me that they spoil them so much, and you know they just want a bunch of mini Rachels and mini Jesses. What if they hate singing? What if they want to be scientists? Or play soccer? Or just work in an office or something? You think they’re just going to let them be whatever they want?”

“That’s when they’ll come to their cool, gay uncles for advice. We can help them out.”

“We shouldn’t have to.”

There was a pause. For all their quirks, Rachel and Jesse weren’t bad parents. A little pushy perhaps, but this really had nothing to do with them.

“You know, they don’t actually have sex on the couch. She told me. Only ever in the bedroom.”

Blaine snorted.

“That doesn’t even surprise me. She likes her rules. God, I’m glad we’re not straight. If there was a surface left in our house that we hadn’t had sex on, I’d feel like a failure.”

“Amen. Love you.”

“Love you too. There’s nobody else I’d rather not have a baby with.”

Kurt bent forward to kiss Blaine’s temple, stroking gently over his stomach. There was a timid knock on the door. They both looked up. Silence. They glanced at each other and shrugged.

“Come in?”

Four-year-old Natalie, the youngest of the three kids, peeped from behind the door and carefully wandered in. Her cheeks were wet and streaked with tears, and she was clutching a stuffed giraffe to her chest. Her pyjamas were soaked and she stared at the floor, ashamed.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Blaine said as he rushed over and knelt in front of her, taking her trembling hand in his, “did you have a nightmare?”

She nodded.

“There was a monster. I had an accident. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, honey. It’s okay to be scared. Come here.”

She tried to squirm away when Blaine hugged her.

“No, I’m all wet.”

“Then we’ll just have to run you a bath and get you into some clean jammies, won’t we? Uncle Kurt can go get rid of the monsters for us, and we’ll have some hot chocolate, deal?”

She swallowed and looked from Blaine to Kurt and back again, before nodding eagerly and burying her face in Blaine’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up, carrying the sleepy girl to the bathroom. Kurt stroked the small of his back for a moment then kissed Natalie’s cheek, went to her bedroom, changed the sheets and found clean pyjamas. He wandered into the bathroom to see Blaine splashing a giggling, naked little girl with water and talking to her through a rubber duck.

“I like bath time better when it’s just you, Miss Natalie. Those big smelly boys make too much mess.”

“Uncle Blaine, I know it’s you! You’re doing the voice!”

Blaine dropped the duck in the water with a splash and gasped.

“How did you know? You must be the cleverest little girl in the whole world!”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to get gremlins wet.”

Blaine turned around. He and Kurt exchanged sad smiles.

“Well, this one’s giving as good as she’s getting.”

To prove Blaine’s point, Natalie slammed her hands into the water, firing soapy water all over Blaine.

“Come on, you two, let’s get you some cocoa and then it’s back to bed.”

“Please, Uncle Kurt, five more minutes?”

“Hey,” Blaine tickled under her chin, “I thought you hated baths?”

“I do. But I hate bed time more.”

“Let me see your hands.”

She presented them to him, palms up.

“Why?”

“Because you’re all wrinkly, like an old lady!”

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Blaine grinned and Kurt came up behind him, laying his hands on his shoulders. It was such a tiny moment for her, realising that her fingers turned pruny in the bath, but as she stared at her hands in amazement Blaine and Kurt had to swallow to keep it together. Blaine reached back to link his fingers with Kurt’s.

“They look like raisins!”

“They sure do, so you’d better hurry up and get out before I bake them into cookies. And so you can have of Uncle Kurt’s special cocoa.”

She was too busy imagining hot chocolate to worry about her hands being eaten.

“Okay. I’ll get out.”

She stood up and Kurt wrapped her in a towel that was bigger than she was, lifting her out of the water.

“Come on, sweetie.”

She clung to his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder as he balanced her on his hip. He could feel her heart beating through the towel. He remembered the last time he’d heard a tiny heartbeat and tried to shake the memory away, but realised he’d stopped walking. His eyes started to prickle.

“Uncle Kurt? I need my pyjamas. Why did you stop?”

Blaine came out of the bathroom where he’d started cleaning up the water.

“Kurt? Are you okay?”

Kurt turned to face him and shook his head.

“Uncle Kurt, are you upset?”

“No, Nat, he’s okay, he’s just going to go and make our drinks while I get you ready for bed. He knows I can’t make cocoa like he can. Come here.”

Kurt’s arms stiffened when Blaine eased the girl out of them, but with a kiss on the cheek from his husband he eventually let go and watched them walk into Natalie’s room. She waved at him over Blaine’s shoulder. He waved back, blinking quickly.

“Okay, baby, looks like he picked the pink ones. Are they alright?”

“They’re my favourites.”

“Well, dry yourself off a little and put them on for me. I’m going to go downstairs and talk to your uncle, okay?”

She nodded. Even she could tell he needed Blaine more than she did.

Blaine found Kurt staring intensely at a saucepan full of milk.

“You forgot to turn the stove on.”

“What? Oh, right. Stupid. Sorry.”

“What happened up there?”

Kurt grabbed Blaine and hugged him, not caring that his shirt was wet from the bath, not caring that Natalie would be here any second asking questions and Rachel and Jesse were due home soon. He held Blaine and Blaine held him back, and for the first time in a month he let himself cry. He cried for what they’d lost, for what they would probably never have, for what had been so painfully close only to disappear.

“I want to try again. We can do it differently. It doesn’t have to be a baby. A kid. A teenager. I don’t care. We can’t just give up.”

“But Kurt, I thought we decided-”

“I know, I know, but you’re too good at this. You’re right, they are monsters, but not with you. She was so scared, but one hug from you and she was beaming.”

“But we might get another no. Kurt, don’t you remember how awful it was? The heartbreak?”

“Of course I remember, but it only hurt because we wanted it so badly. We still do. I know you do. And there are kids out there, Blaine, kids whose parents don’t deserve them, and we could give them a home. We could get a yes. We could get everything you’ve wanted since we were in high school.”

Blaine took a few quiet breaths.

“You’re what I want, Kurt, you know that. I’ll still be happy if it’s just us.”

“But think how happy we could be.”

He’d thought of nothing else for two years. A decade, even.

“Do you really want this? Are you sure?”

“I’ve never stopped wanting it.”

Blaine hugged him again for all he was worth before pulling back to kiss him, putting both hands on his face to assure himself that he was really there, that this was really happening.

“Stop kissing. You’re like Mom and Dad. I want cocoa.”

They laughed, catching their breath.

“That’s not how you ask for something, Natalie.”

“Please may I have cocoa, Uncle Kurt?”

“Yes. Only if I can kiss Uncle Blaine again.”

Natalie wrinkled her nose, but squeaked as her father picked her up.

“What are you doing up this late, young lady?”

“I had a nightmare. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine said they’d make me cocoa.”

“Well, I hope they’re making us some too.” Jesse kissed her cheek and she grinned and hugged him.

“You two are looking happy with yourselves. Were you using babysitting as an excuse to make out again?”

They laughed and kissed again.

“Something like that.”


End file.
